


Past Horror, Between Two Joys

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Hobbits, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Past Horror, Between Two Joys

Frodo had many good nights in Hobbiton, when the smell of snow or grass or rain followed him into the bedroom, and the creaking of old wood, the singing of wind and late birds lulled him into dreamless sleep, or even to dreams that were sweet as honey and mellow as spring sunlight.

And he had bad nights, where familiar things turned monstrous and the pain returned. But he never cried.

There was only one morning he woke up crying. He'd dreamt of the Shire, of Hobbiton, and he'd dreamt of the sea. And in his dream, he'd said goodbye.


End file.
